A Letter a Day: Harry and Ginny
by j1ack
Summary: Harry has to go away from Ginny, and the couple writes each other a letter a day.  Please R&R.
1. Day 1

_August 1 _

_Dear Ginny,_

_Everything here is going just according to schedule, although I can't tell you where "here" is; this operation is all very hush hush, you know. Don't worry your pretty head about it; I'm not in any mortal danger. According to the schedule though, we should be done by the end of the week. _

_How's life at the Burrow? What are Bill, George, Percy, and Ron up to? What about Hermione? Although, the person I am most curious about is you. When are tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies? I'm sure that you've been practicing very hard._

_When I get back, I'm going to petition the Auror's Office if I can not go on any more missions. I miss you too much. Even a day without you seems like a thousand years._

_Love,_

_Harry_

* * *

><p><em>August 1 <em>

_Dear Harry,_

_Everything here at the Burrow is just fine and dandy, although I still wish we could get our own home sometime. We are a married couple as you might recall, and it just feels weird doing, well you know, certain things under your own parents' roof. Bill got promoted to the highest ranking a human can hold in Gringotts. Dad was really excited about that; he even jokingly offered to look into magic that could permanently transform him into a goblin. Everyone laughed except for of course Mum, who was scolding Dad for suggesting such a "horrendous and outrageous idea." Well, that's Mum for you. As you probably already know from Ron's letters, he asked Hermione to marry him. She said yes. It's not like that was a big shocker. George is launching a new line of fireworks. Their tagline is, "Bust up school just like we did!" That got a good laugh out of Mum, although it went pretty quiet when we realized that half of the "we" isn't coming back._

_Tryouts for the Holyhead Harpies are next Thursday. Bill, Charley, George, and Ron have been training with me nonstop during their free time. Even Percy offered one time, but we all know how terrible he is on a broomstick. I keep telling them that they don't have to sacrifice their free time for me, but they always say that they would have nothing better to do anyway. Of course I don't believe them. The extra practice has definitely been paying off. I can tell because I have steadily been able to get more goals past Ron every day._

_I know that you can't tell me anything about your assignment because of Auror secrecy or something like that, but can you slip me a little something? Is it hot, cold, rainy, sunny, dry, icky? I know that you can tell me at least what the weather is like!_

_Please come home soon. Ever since you left I feel like a part of me left with you._

_Love,_

_Ginny_


	2. Day 2

_August 2_

_Dear Harry,_

_Hermione asked me to be her Maid of Honor! I said yes of course. And isn't it a wedding tradition that the job of the Maid of Honor to make all of the wedding preparations? Last time that I checked, it was. But does Mum pay any attention to wedding traditions? No, absolutely not. Well, that might be an overstatement. She was very adamant about making sure there was something borrowed, blue, old, and new, (and you should have heard Ron's girly scream when Mum walked in on him and Hermione doing... well you know) but does she even take into account the opinion of the person who is actually supposed to be planning the whole event? No. Well, that was my rant for the day. At least she is considering Hermione's opinion; it is she who is getting married._

_I went down the Quidditch pitch where the tryouts for the Harpies are going to be, and let me tell you that it makes Hogwarts' pitch look like a trash dump. Everything is polished to where you can see yourself in it; the keeper could probably do her hair while she was on her broom, although I certainly wouldn't advise that. The grass is even charmed to not grow any higher so they don't have to cut it during practices. I don't know about you, but I had several detentions involving cutting the Quidditich pitch grass at Hogwarts. No magic allowed. Yep, those were the fun days. _

_Ha! I got you! You say that you can't tell me where you are, but I got your last letter, which was dated August 1. If I got your letter in a day, then you obviously can't be that far from here. And speaking of your last letter, you can't be serious when you mean to petition the Auror's office for not making you go on missions. I mean, it is part of the job description. You aren't always going to be able to just apparate in, stick the bad guy in the eye, and disapperate out. Life doesn't work like that. Even though I miss you terribly, we can make your job and mine work. If I make the Harpies, I will probably have to travel to games in different countries. We can make our jobs and our marriage work at the same time._

_When are you coming home? If you don't know, please find out. Then I can at least count down the days until I get to see you again._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

* * *

><p><em>August 2<em>

_Dear Ginny,_

_Well finally. Ron and Hermione are getting married; I thought I was going to have to lock them in a room until they came out engaged. They are both so stubborn; it's a wonder they even got together without anyone setting them up. During your fifth and sixth year at Hogwarts the sexual tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and then Ron started dating Lavender Brown, which made the two hate each other, which then caused Hermione to date McLaggen... The things that their stubbornness has caused are innumerable._

_I'm so glad that you are getting better at Quidditch, and of course your brothers are going to help. That's what brothers are for. Of course I would help too, but seeing as I'm currently unavailable, I will cheer you on from afar, although I do think I will be able to make your Harpie tryouts._

_Something kind of funny happened today. We were in an abandoned warehouse (I can't tell you why of course) and Johnson (He's a coworker of mine) accidentally drops his wand. Now I'm sure you've seen a wizard or witch drop their wand; usually, nothing happens, right? I don't know if it was the adrenaline of the job, or if he was just nervous, but when his wand hit the floor it cast a spell on him. Nothing seemed to happen, so we continued to go back with the mission. When we got back to camp, we decided to test our poker faces. So we went around the circle and told something that could be the truth or a lie. When we got around to Johnson, he said that he had convinced two twin sisters to share his bed one time, and that was when his trousers ignited. There's a muggle phrase, I don't know if you've heard it, but it says "Liar, liar, pants on fire!" After we had ousted his flaming trousers, I told the phrase to my team. They laughed and declared Johnson a liar._

_I only wish that you had been there laughing with me. I miss you so much._

_Love,_

_Harry_


	3. Day 3

_August 3_

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ That's great that you're the maid of honor for Hermione! Even with Mrs. Weasley's insistence on planning everything, (which is exactly what I would expect from her) I'm sure that you can get your opinion in somehow. Maybe you could talk to Hermione about it?_

_ I wouldn't be surprised that the Harpies' pitch looks so nice. They are, after all, not only a professional Quidditch team, but the only _all female_ Quidditch team. People come from all around the world to see them, so it makes sense that they would have a very nice pitch._

_ You're right about the Auror thing. I can't just not do part of my job just because it involves being away from you. Plus, as you said, when you make the Harpies, you are going to have to travel to foreign stadiums for matches. We can talk more about this when I get back to the Burrow, but just like you, I believe we can make our jobs and our marriage work._

_ On a more random note, we had to dig through the remains of a burned outhouse today, without magic. Had we used magic, it might have given away our position. Let me tell you that burned human feces don't smell as appealing as it might sound. And unfortunately, at least for us, we didn't even find what we were looking for. Not even close. Just a bunch of smelling, thoroughly charred pieces of wood. Definitely one of the more disgusting moments of my life so far._

_ Anyway, say hi to everyone from me. I miss you lots._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

* * *

><p><em>August 3<em>

_ Dear Harry,_

_ That Johnson guy sure is a pervert! Why anyone would even consider do something like that? Of course, you know that I'm no prude, but even I have boundaries. That was some coincidence that the spell he cast on himself when his wand backfired caused his pants to catch on fire when he lied. He probably deserved it too._

_ Anyway, one of the trees in the backyard got this horrible fungus that causes the plant to die within five hours of the plant contracting it, leaving the plant looking like a blackened mess sprinkled with white residue from the fungus. The horrible fungus spread throughout half of the backyard within forty-five minutes. Good thing that it can only be contracted by plants. Dad just went to Diagon Alley to see if there was anything he could buy to save the rest of the garden. On the plus side, all of the gnomes have gone into hiding, which means no de-gnoming for the rest of us._

_ I went over to Bill and Fleur's today with Hermione's copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _Even though Teddy's still not old enough to understand them yet, they seem to make him very happy, so I'm always welcomed for story time. The ending of "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot" always makes him smile. Babies have the cutest smiles, wouldn't you agree? It's not like I'm trying to imply anything here..._

_ I miss you! I can't wait for you to come back to the Burrow!_

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_


	4. Day 4

_August 4_

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Burned down outhouse? I can only wonder what it is that you are doing wherever you are._

_ Dad found a guy with some potion that he is going to spray all over the yard to get rid of that horrible fungus, but the guy said that we have to steer clear of the sprayed areas for at least a day. While that he was spraying that potion, he found a treehouse near a small stream near the back of our property. He was talking to Mum about it, and then she said, "We don't have a treehouse," which is right, but he assured Mum that it certainly was there. Since we had to stay out of the garden, Mum decided we should finally start on cleaning out the basement and leave the mysterious treehouse for tomorrow._

_We found so much cool stuff down there! There was this pool table that shot pool balls at anyone who got close to it. Ron almost got brained by the eight ball! Of course Hermione had the right spell to take care of that. There was also this parasol that kept flapping around and singing what souded like songs from a Muggle musical. It was completely harmless, but Hermione just had to shut it down anyway. We didn't even get through a small portion of the basement in the full five hours that we were cleaning it out_—_or should I say _trying_ to clean it out. Mum kept saying "Don't throw that away," or "Keep this, you never know when you might need a floating desklamp." Overall, this afternoon just ended up being exasperating._

_ If you job is still on schedule (I hope it is) our time away is already half-over! I can't wait to see you again!_

_ Love, _

_ Ginny_

* * *

><p><em> August 4<em>

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ That's so horrible that all of those plants have died! I know how your Mum takes so much pride in her garden; I would have hated to see her wrath when she found out that most of her precious plants had been killed by some magical fungus._

_ I'm happy that you like reading to Teddy, but I'm actually quite surprised that Hermione even let you borrow her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _ She hardly allows Ron and me look at it, let alone actually read it. She's says that "the binding is fragile." I've never seen Hermione been so protective over any inanimate object; you've got to tell me how to pry it away from her! I mean, not that I want to read "The Tale of the Three Brothers" that often, but it can't hurt to skim through them once in a while._

_ We found this old Muggle treasure chest while we were working a earlier this morning. It was full of old gold and jewels. We decided to hand it over to the Ministry, who could then hand it over to the proper Muggle authorities. There was a rather lengthy discussion about whether we should keep it or turn it over, but doing what was morally right won out over greed in the end._

_ With your Harpy tryouts coming up soon, I hope you're still practicing! Not that you need it, I know you could throw a quaffle past anyone with your eyes closed and still make the shot, but I know that you tend to slack on practices when games or tryouts draw near. Just trying to help out from afar._

_ I miss you and love you! I can't wait to see you again!_

_ Love,_

_ Harry_


	5. Day 5

_August 5_

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ All that stuff you found in your Mom's basement sounds really cool. At least you had Hermione there; otherwise I'm sure Ron would have been nailed in the head with the eight ball. What I'm more curious about is the mysterious tree house that somehow landed on your property. How many years has the Weasley family been living on that property? I'm kind of curious to know how it got there and what's inside it._

_ We ran into some interesting sneakers today. They were quite comical, really. They would walk around and trip people or tie other people's shoelaces together. One time, they even started to walk up our legs! That was quite creepy, actually. We managed to trap them in a box until we can figure out what to do with them. You wouldn't know a counter-curse for shoes that think they belong to George, would you?_

_ What's even more interesting is that we found them at an abandoned pool hall, and the pool tables shot pool balls at whoever came close to them! What kind of a weird coincidence is that? You find a cursed pool table in your basement; I find one exactly like it on my job... I guess we are just that in sync._

_Anyway, it looks as if this job is going to wrap up in a couple of days. I'm so excited to see you again! I love you._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_

* * *

><p><em> August 5<em>

_ Dear Harry,_

_ Of course there was a discussion over whether you should keep the trunk. The real question is, which side were you on? No, I'm kidding! I know that you wanted to give it back to the Muggles; you already have so much gold, I can't think of any reason why you would want to keep it. I can definitely see you arguing with some greedy coworkers. You're so morally good it makes me sick. In a good way. Kind of._

_ So after the twenty-four hour time limit on staying out of the garden was up, I asked Hermione if she wanted to gather up some people who weren't working and go explore that tree house. She said that she would rather no one go out there. When I asked why, she said that she and Ron had built it a few months back to get away from Mum. I really can't blame them. Hermione said that she didn't want me to talk about it, because it seemed that most everyone had completely forgotten about the tree house in the fiasco of yesterday that was cleaning out the basement._

_ Oh, and they moved the Harpy tryouts up. _They moved the tryouts up!_ It was something about not having enough practices before the season started. And you were right, I had stopped practicing. But now that the tryouts are August seventh instead of the eleventh, I'm kind of flipping out, and I've continued practicing._

_ Anyway, I miss you a lot! And I know that you probably aren't going to make it for my tryouts, but that's okay! I love you._

_ Love, _

_ Ginny_


	6. Day 6

_August 6_

_Dear Harry,_

_No, I actually don't know any spells to stop shoes from walking up your legs. That's probably a question for Hermione. Although now that I think about it, you probably meant that to be a rhetorical question for me, and then you asked the same question to Hermione in a letter, from whom you expected a real answer…awkward._

_ You know what__'s weird? That we both found two __different pool tables with the exact same curse on it within a day of each other. I would say that we are just that in sync, but you took the words right out of my mouth…plus I tend to not be as cheesy as you. Relax, I'm kidding. I love your cheesiness._

_ Harpy tryouts are tomorrow, although you probably already knew that. I came down to the breakfast table this morning and tried to grab a glass of pumpkin juice before going out to the pitch, but mum stopped me and made me eat with the rest of the family. At first I was thinking that perhaps my mother should try out for me if she thinks that not practicing was a remotely good thing, but after about half an hour, I actually found myself to be relaxing, which is something that I haven't even though about doing for almost a week now. Who knew that a little bit of family time at the breakfast table (George testing his new fireworks next to the sausage and Teddy applauding loudly) could do so much good?_

_Now I know exactly what you are thinking: you can't make my tryouts because of your little job. Your work, mind you, that you are getting paid for. Do not worry about it. I repeat, DO NOT WORRY. If you think about this too much, I swear I will…well I'm not sure what exactly I would do, but I just don't want you worrying about me. I will be fine; you need all of your wits in what you are doing so you can come home. That's all I care about._

_ Speaking of coming home, the auror office sent a patronus saying that you would be coming home sometime late tomorrow afternoon. I can't wait!_

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

* * *

><p><em> August 6<em>

_ Dear Ginny,_

_ You know, if Ron and Hermione really wanted to get away, they should just buy their own house. Much less work than smuggling a bunch of wood and other building supplies all the way across your parent's property to build a secret treehouse. With both of their incomes combined, they could definitely afford an average sized house that could house both of them comfortably, although I'm sure your mother would have a field day if they tried to do that before they got married. Now that I'm writing all of this down, it actually seems like a wonderful idea…we can talk more about it when I get home tomorrow._

_We're closing in on the suspect tonight. Definitely shouldn't have written that down, but I think you should know. Plus, this owl has gotten the rest of my letters to you without being apprehended, why should this time be any different?_

_ Anyway, I can't wait to get home tomorrow. I will surprise you, because I know how much you love surprises._

_ Love,_

_ Harry_


	7. Day 7

_August 7_

_Dear Harry,_

_ I absolutely agree with you. Why in the world did you tell me that you were on the verge of catching the bad guy? And you trust the owl. Of course you trust the owl. Just because it hasn't been shot dead for carrying a letter yet doesn't mean that it won't in the future! I would say that you are the worst auror in history, although I imagine that several members of your department would strongly disagree. When you have to go away in the future, can you please not tell me highly classified information in a letter? I'm sorry, it just makes me nervous._

_ Anyway, I hope this letter gets to you before you end up coming home. It should, as I'm writing this at about five AM in the morning, and you said that you would be home later this afternoon. It would confuse that poor bird that has been carrying my letters if you can come home earlier than that. If this owl gets any more confused than it already is, it might just crash into a window. Rest in pieces, Errol._

_ Harpy tryouts today! Surprisingly, I'm actually super excited, as opposed to being nervous about it. Tryouts start at 10 o'clock and end at noon. I've been practicing; I've definitely got this. You're not worrying are you? Because you know what I would do if you were worrying. Actually, no you don't, but I think you have a pretty good general idea._

_ Can't wait to see you this afternoon!_

_ Love,_

_ Ginny_

I put my letter into an envelope, sealed it, and gave it to the waiting gray owl, who grabbed the letter with his talons, peered at it for a few seconds, and then flew off into the graying dawn.

I was already dressed in my Quidditch padding, and my broom was polished and waiting by the door. I grabbed it and snuck downstairs and out of the house, just to fly a few warm-up laps around the property.

I always have loved flying, even from a young age. Not even Quidditch specifically, but just flying in general. I loved the wind throwing my hair back and soaring high above the ground, but most of all, I loved flying with Harry. We would always end up daring each other to go faster, higher, and pull a more exhilarating stunt than we ever had before. I supposed that we completed each other, at least in that sense.

I landed and dismounted gracefully in front of the house. It was still early enough in the morning that no one was awake, so the house was completely dark. The sun had only barely risen above the horizon, and there was a wonderful smell in the air, as if it had rained only a few hours ago. I reveled in my surroundings for a while, and then tried to make my way to the front door of the house, but warm hands clasped my waist and prevented me from moving. I felt a light kiss on my neck. Apparently he took surprises very seriously, because I didn't see this coming.

"Where do you think you're going?" Harry asked.

I turned around to face him and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Nowhere without you."


End file.
